


Black Widow

by TeamTired



Series: The 120 Pairing Challenge [2]
Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: Caliginous Romance | Kismesis, F/M, Gore, Horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-10
Updated: 2012-07-10
Packaged: 2017-11-09 13:17:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/455865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeamTired/pseuds/TeamTired
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vriska goes looking for revenge after one of her dice is stolen, but she finds much more than she was looking for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Black Widow

Vriska woke from her slumber and looked around. Ever since the start of the game, it was hard for her to find a comfortable place to sleep, not to mention the time to do it. She was always too busy manipulating and fussing to get any real rest done.

But rest is for wrigglers, and she knew she had more important things to do. 

As she looked around the immaculate treasury that formed her dormitory on the meteor, she somehow noticed something out of place. Though the boonbucks, magic 8 balls, and various artifacts that covered her floor seemed randomly scattered to the untrained eye, Vriska knew better. It was her hoard, and even a single piece of treasure out of place was a crime.

A crime punishable by death. 

A more detailed examination of her room revealed eight missing magic 8 balls...whoever did this had a sense of humor. In a moment of habit, Vriska ejected her fluorite octet and began to circulate them her in her palm.

Something felt off...something was terribly wrong. 

Immediately she realized what had happened, someone had stolen one of her dice. Though she was still capable of holding her own, especially as a Thief of Light, she felt broken without a full set of dice...almost helpless. 

This was not a simple prank or an accident, this was a threat.

She ran to the transportalizer outside her room, which teleported her to the main teleportation room. 

She found a note pinned to the base of Terezi’s transportalizer, confirming her suspicions. As she read through the note, she could feel herself boiling with rage, her trademark cool quickly disappearing. There, written in Gamzee’s blood, was a note from Terezi in her own quirk, calling her out. 

“H3Y S1S...M33T M3 4T TH3 C3NT3R OF TH3 M3T3OR

SH1T 1S GO1NG DOWN

:o)”

Vriska thought to herself for a moment...Terezi must have killed Gamzee as retribution for the deaths of Nepeta and Equius, and then decided to come after her next! With the blood of Gamzee not even dried on the paper, the game is afoot...

To a wiser Vriska less distraught at the state of her treasures and weapon, much of the scenario wouldn’t make sense. How could Terezi, a Seer, steal from a Thief? Why was Terezi playing games now, instead of delivering justice upfront? Why challenge Vriska in secret, instead of somewhere Terezi could at least have a skeleton jury?

But at that point, Vriska had only one thought: her desire for final retribution.

It was time to make her pay.

As Vriska descended to the center of the meteor, she could almost hear the honks of Gamzee’s ghost, echoing through the empty hallways of the abandoned labs. Smears of Gamzee’s purple blood were splashed against the walls every few feet, not enough to leave him in any danger, but enough to prove that some fight happened here. 

As Vriska walked towards the large space at the center of the meteor, she could tell that this was where the final showdown occurred. All across the walls were chalked Terezi’s trademark jury, with a pile of scalemates lying off to one side of the room. Covering the floor was a mix of Terezi’s teal and Gamzee’s purple bloods. Vriska smiled to herself. If Terezi lost this much blood fighting Gamzee, then perhaps this battle would be easier than she thought. 

She heard something drop down behind her and turned to face it. Though the face was shrouded in the poor light, it was obvious that her foe had arrived. Vriska let herself flash a small smile and prepared herself for the battle. 

She focused her energies, feeling her Light powers reach out towards the adversary before her. 

But something was wrong. Where instead there should have been a reservoir of Luck for the taking, Vriska instead felt nothing. Had Terezi managed to make herself immune to Vriska’s powers, or was Terezi’s time simply up? 

Vriska knew she didn’t have time to weigh the options. 

She leapt forward, tossing her dice into the air, directing the potential attack towards her rival. 

The dice let loose their trademark cerulean glow, and an avalanche of cutlery fell towards Terezi. Vriska watched at her opponent bumbled out of the way, sustaining a few hits before getting to safety. 

Not a particularly damaging attack, but that’s what you get for not playing with a full set. 

“Wh8t’s the matt8r Redgl8re? You’re usu8lly much f8ster th8n this!!!!!!!!”

Vriska dashed forward to retrieve her dice and watched as Terezi seemingly glided into a patch of light in the room. 

When she looked to lock eyes with Terezi, she realized what was wrong. Though Terezi’s eyes were still obscured by her trademarked shades, it was obvious that Terezi was not all there. 

Literally. 

Her right arm had been torn off near the shoulder, and it looked like chunks of her torso had been removed. Ripped patches of her Redglare outfit revealed deep wounds, stained teal, dried after maybe a few hours of bleeding. 

It was then that Vriska noticed the stench of dead troll, the familiar reak that accompanied a troll that was not taken care of by a lusus after a few days of rotting. 

The Terezi corpse had remained mobile through a set of strings that connected to each of the limbs that trailed off into the ceiling. 

“WH8T TH8 H8LL IS G8ING 8N!!!!!!!!” Vriska shouted, momentarily stunned by the revelation. Wasting no time, the Terezi corpse stumbled forward, bringing the cane sword in its left hand towards Vriska’s neck. 

Vriska took a step back, only to find herself stopped by another troll behind her. 

“hey sis” 

It whispered into her ear, so quiet she had to strain to understand. 

“WHAT DO YOU MOTHERFUCKING THINK OF MY NEW PUPPET MOTHERFUCKER?”

He screamed at her, turning her around to face him. Though Gamzee was covered in scratches, some from Nepeta, many more from Terezi’s swordcane, he looked even more dangerous this way, much more unhinged.

Vriska felt his arms come around her, like steel cables, trapping her in his embrace. 

“our sis terezi took me down here to play court with her ”

“WELL I MOTHERFUCKING PLAYED COURT WITH HER DIDN’T I”

Vriska tried to struggle free, tried to get to her dice, but he was holding her too tight, crushing her against him. 

“well she tried to find me guilty but she forgot that i am the grand highblood here”  
“OUR SISTER FORGOT THAT I AM THE MOTHERFUCKING KING OF THE COURT HERE”

Vriska involuntarily shuddered against Gamzee, trying to keep her cool. 

“you’re next sis”

She realized there was another body in the room, or at least part of one. In the corner sat the rather disheveled head of Tavros, stained with Gamzee’s blood as well as the brown of Tavros’s own. 

She could feel his grip grow even stronger, she could feel her bones begin to buckle under the pressure. 

She waited for his next proclamation, but nothing came. Instead, Gamzee didn’t speak at all, breaking the silence only with his raspy breathing. She felt Gamzee duck down at little, until he mouth was right next to her ear. 

He began to lick her ear, his long tongue wrapping around the outside edge, testing the cartilage. 

Vriska did her best not to vomit. 

Gamzee broke away suddenly and began shouting again.

“YOU MURDERED MY TAVBRO SIS”

“and now you’re gonna have to replace him”

Vriska was free, and facing him. This was her chance. With her dice free to make another attack, she began to circulate them again, feeling her remaining luck drain away into her combat maneuver. 

Gamzee began to laugh, his raspy voice echoing through the hallways and chambers of the medium. 

“LOOKING FOR THIS SIS?”

Gamzee retrieved the eighth die from his sylladex and tossed it to Vriska. 

Her set complete, Vriska wasted no time in throwing her full attack towards Gamzee, her fistfull of dice landing in the space between them. It took her only a moment to realize her mistake. In her Rage, she had only imbued seven of the eight dice with Luck, the eightth die would be totally random. 

As the seven glowing dice each landed on eight, their faces began to glow brighter and brighter, the light illuminating the chamber to an uncomfortable brightness. She locked eyes with Gamzee as the last die spun on the floor. He began to laugh uncontrollably, delighting in Vriska’s anger. 

She heard the last die stop on the cold floor and looked down to see the result. 

She had rolled a 1. 

Vriksa had never rolled a 1. She had never even considered what would happen from rolling a 1. She was too careful, too manipulative. She had always had enough luck to avoid such a dreadful result. 

She prepared herself for the worst, perhaps some kind of self destruct or explosion. Instead, her dice lifted themselves up formed a solid figure between them, the face of a spider, with each of the dice forming an eye. The giant cerulean spider leaped onto Vriska, knocking her to the ground, and bit into her neck.

Immediately, she felt the effects of the toxin spreading through her blood, numbing her skin, stopping her muscles, and eventually removing all feeling altogether. 

She saw Gamzee walk over to her, grinning as he looked down.

“aww sis what did you have to do that for?”

“YOU’RE NO MOTHERFUCKING GOOD NOW!"

Vriska saw Gamzee walk away, and was immediately distracted by a foreign sensation in her chest, her chest muscles and lungs shutting down. 

She spent her last minutes gasping for air, fighting for some possibility of survival. 

But her luck had run out.

And there’s something particularly just about a spider dying from her own poison.


End file.
